Prefect
by The Bunnies Will Kill Us All
Summary: The strangest things do happen at christmas... it was at this time that my worst enemy became the centre of my universe. This is the story of how I fell in love with Percy Weasley. PercyOC.


A/N: Heres my new fic. Its PercyOC and its brilliant. Review and I will give you FredOC and GeorgeOC.

_**Prefect**_

Nobody annoys me quite like Percival Ignatius Weasley. Though, I'm pretty sure that I annoy him just as much.

Is it the arrogance? The superiority? The horn rimmed glasses? Whatever it is, it drives me to distraction. I particularly hate the conversation we're bound to have every time he walks into the dormitory.

There I'd be, spread out across the couch, staring into the fireplace and soaking up the warmth, when in he'd storm.

"Ashley Mordant, don't laze around like that! Sit up! You've got a bed, if you're that tired, go sleep in your dorm!" he'd say, "And I've told you a million times that your skirt is far too short! It seems like all you do is sleep!" he really was quite mean. He seemed to pick on me a little too much; personally, I think he's fussy about my skirt length because he doesn't want anyone to think he'd enjoy the peep show.

I am not a busybody like him! I don't care if I _only _get 95 on a charms test. If it's a pass, I'm happy. I'll wear my skirt as short as I please, with or without his approval!

Do you know that, once, Verona accused me of being jealous of Penelope Clearwater? Lies! She's the Queen of Social Snobbery. Why would I be jealous of _her_? Verona thought that it was because she was dating Percy.

Yeah, right!

He should go snog that bratty Clearwater girl every time he feels like bugging me; I'm sure she's like it. I wouldn't. I'd hate to kiss Percy Weasley. I think I'd die.

_**Christmastime **_

I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Bridget, Verona and Victoria stayed too. So did Oliver, Harry and the Weasleys. Sadly, the Weasleys meant Percy. But, when I woke up on Christmas morning, I was cheered by the sounds of Fred and George frog marching Percy to the common room. Serves him right.

Waking my friends, I climbed down to the edge of my bed where a pile of presents lay, Bridget and the twins did the same. I picked up the nearest parcel.

"Merry Christmas, Love Mum and Dad." I read aloud. Wasting no time, I tore open the parcel. It contained a deep red satin dress. The material felt like water to my touch. I loved it.

"I did well this year." I remarked.

"Butterscotch Bubbles!" Bridget exclaimed, "Thanks, Ash."

"What did you get Oliver?" I asked her.

"Keeper gloves. He needs new ones and I chanced upon a Quidditch magazine and he's circled this ad for Quidditch gloves. Seemed perfect. Hope no one else got them for him."

"What did you get Percy?" Victoria asked slyly. I stared at her in puzzlement.

"Why would I get Percy Weasly a Christmas present? I despise him." I snapped.

"Oh, well. We thought you might have. Because he got you one." Verona piped up, motioning towards a parcel wrapped in light blue tissue paper.

"Oh, look! Oliver got me a bracelet!" Bridget cried with glee. I really don't know how Oliver Wood's affection for her could still be surprising. It's kind of obvious that he loves her. She's obsessed too, of course.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously at the light blue parcel. What kind of sick joke was this?

"George got me a book! Oh, I wanted this one!" I heard Verona exclaim.

I calmed myself. Percy Weasley does not play pranks. His present won't kill me.

I hastily unwrapped the blue present, my curiosity getting the better of me.

And to my horror, I found that Percy Weasley's gift to me was a new skirt.

A new, _longer_, black Hogwarts uniform skirt.

"I cannot _believe_ this." I growled, grinding my teeth together.

"What did Percy get you?" Victoria asked.

"A _skirt_."

"Oooh, kinky." Verona grinned.

"A Hogwarts skirt." I continued.

"Shame," Verona commented further, "I wanted it to be something dirty."

"How _dare_ he." I growled.

"Come on," Bridget grinned, a little oblivious to my rage, "Lets go join the boys. I want to wish Oliver a merry Christmas."

"You mean you want to _snog_ Oliver a merry Christmas." Verona interceded cheekily. Bridget blushed, and dragged me down the stairs. I was still senselessly clutching my '_new_' skirt as we emerged in the common room.

And there he was. Stuck between Fred and George, wearing some awful hand knitted sweater. My eyes narrowed. I was only vaguely aware of Bridget bouncing over to a joyous Oliver, who was clutching his new keeper gloves like they would try and run away from him. I only half noticed her kissing Oliver enthusiastically. I didn't even blink when Verona and Victoria launched themselves at their boyfriends, grinning madly on either side of my mortal enemy.

No. I was only fully aware of one person. And he was staring right back at me. His eyes slid from the skirt I clutched in my fist, to the expression of pure hatred my face wore. And he knew.

"_What-is-your-problem_?" I growled. Fred, George, Verona and Victoria had the sense to move away from my target. Percy stood up, and glared back at me.

"Sorry _Ash_, but I don't quite get your meaning." He said levelly. I felt heat rise to my face at his use of my nickname.

"You got me _a skirt_." I said, holding up the offending item.

"The way you're acting, I'm regretting getting you anything." He said coolly. I wanted to kill him.

"This skirt was bought so that _you_, Percival Ignatius Weasley, would not have to tell me off about my offending skirt length problem anymore." I accused.

"_Or_ it was a gift." Percy stuck by his story.

"What kind of person gives people items of a school uniform for Christmas?" I exclaimed.

"Well, could you blame me? I mean, how many times did I point out your skirt was too short?! And especially with you lying there like that, making the skirt even shorter, it's embarrassing!" he exclaimed, dropping his pretence.

"That right, because I'm embarrassing, _layabout_ Ashley Mordant. The lazy one. The one who never does _anything_ useful." I glared.

"Well, you don't really do much!" he exclaimed.

"Liar!" I yelled.

"Fine then, do something productive, right now!" he demanded.

I paused for a moment. I knew all our friends were watching us now. I knew that even that first year, Potter, and the youngest Weasley would see what I would do next. I didn't care.

So, without another word, I marched up to Percy Weasley and kissed him.

There really was no excuse for my enjoyment. None at all. Yet I still felt the elation of my first kiss, even though it was Percy Weasley that I was kissing. He really wasn't as bad as I previously imagined. I found that I didn't even really mind when we started frenching. His hand was tangled up in my hair now, pushing me even closer to him, and my arms were in a death grip around his neck, I hated to admit it, but he was kind of a good kisser.

And then I came to my senses. Obviously, so did he. We both sprung apart at the same moment, I was trying to feel revolted, but the feeling wasn't coming. The rage was still there, though.

"I'm leaving!" I announced.

"You'll get in trouble, dressed like that." He said faintly, all conviction had left Percy's voice. I noticed that, like the other girls, I was still in my pyjamas.

And so, I changed direction and marched back upstairs. I determinedly avoided all my friends' gazes.

After changing into a blue knitted jumper and some jeans, I brushed my hair hastily and pulled on a headband. I wanted to be finished before Bridget came and checked on me. No luck.

"Hey there, Ash." Bridget smiled lightly.

"Hm." I grunted.

"So, that was something, eh?" she grinned.

"It was the most horrible and disgusting experience of my life." I snapped.

"Sure, sure."

There was a moment of silence as I struggled into my brown, wool-lined boots.

"Oh, come on, Ash. Anyone could see you both loved it." Bridget persisted.

"I loved no such thing."

"You can't snog someone like _that_ and not like it."

"Well, apparently you can, because I did not like it. I hated it. I hate _him_." I growled.

"I bet he likes you. And I bet you secretly like him, but you won't admit it!" she pressed.

"I _do not_ like Percy! And he does not like me. He has a girlfriend."

"Penelope Clearwater is nothing. Anyone would like you over that snob, Ash."

"But, apparently, it would seem that Percy does _not_ prefer me to Penelope Clearwater." I snapped icily.

"So you admit that you would like Percy to prefer you to Penelope?" Bridget grinned, victorious.

"What? No!" I insisted, finished with my boots, I jumped up.

"You like Percy Weasley!" Bridget yelled, in a sing-song voice.

"I'd rather die!" I yelled, storming from the dormitory and trying very hard not to look at anyone. I felt his gaze on me, and I kept my own trained on the floor. I hurried through the portrait hole.

Breakfast, I decided. I needed food, I was obviously imbalanced. I _had_ kissed Percy Weasley. The great hall was one table, not many people were there yet, and there was no food available. Dumbledore was already there, so was McGonagall and Flitwick. I liked all of them. I sat down; it was obvious that students sat on one side and teachers on the other. I sat opposite Dumbledore.

"Are you alright, dear? You seem a little pale." Squeaked Flitwick. I blushed, which was unlike me.

"Oh, fine. Yeah." I managed, breathless.

"Percy Weasley's always early for breakfast, I'm sure he could take you to the hospital wing." McGonagall suggested, looking for a hint of spots in my complexion.

"NO!" I yelled so suddenly that all three teachers jumped, "Sorry, I mean, no thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine." I corrected myself, trying to seem calmer.

"I'm sure that Miss Mordant is just having an eventful Christmas." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

"That's one way of putting it…" I muttered. McGonagall shot me a sharp look, but Flitwick simply looked curious.

There was a noise from the back of the hall, as Verona, George, Fred and Victoria joined the group. Oliver, Bridget, Harry and Ron were not far behind.

Teachers too, were starting to arrive. I noticed Percy's absence. I hoped that he would miss breakfast. A group of Slytherins had arrived, mixed with Ravenclaws, and a couple of Hufflepuffs. The only seat left was next to me.

He came. I felt a sinking feeling. Trying not to look at him as he slid into place beside me, I focused on my empty plate.

"I suppose now would be the most prudent time to start our breakfast." Dumbledore smiled, and at that breakfast foods appeared on the table. It was a good spread, eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, muffins, hot croissants, cereal, grilled tomatoes, sausages and fruit, along with any imaginable topping.

Everyone, teachers included, began to dig in. I reached for a croissant, and buttered it, concentrating more than I usually would. I turned to Bridget, who sat on my other side. She was prizing a few grilled tomatoes from the table. I, knowing her fetish, smiled.

I reached towards the jam, unfortunately, Percy also was in want of jam, and when our hands touched, I pulled my hand back like lightning. This action was not missed by Bridget, who was smiling secretly, or Flitwick, who's eyes glinted with understanding, or even Percy himself, who was staring questioningly at me, like I had never kissed him.

"Do you want the jam?" he asked. I shook my head, and he, frowning, began to spread jam over his toast.

I lied. I wanted that plum jam. The only other reachable jam jar was strawberry jam, of which I hated. I wanted _plum _jam, and so, patiently, I waited for Percy to finish with the jam.

As soon as he finished, I reached out to grab the jam, I quickly jammed my croissant, and stared at my plate in determination. I occasionally glanced to my left, where Bridget was sitting, only to find her chattering away to her boyfriend. It was only five minutes in that I realised that my croissant was untouched.

I forced the croissant down, it was very nice, but I didn't feel I could digest much. I took a long sip from my mug of tea and continued to stare at my plate. I felt his eyes on me.

At some point, Dumbledore called the table to order. I looked up.

"Merry Christmas, remaining students! To some of you, remaining at school for the holidays, so far removed from your families, is an unhappy thing. I wish it not to be so! And thus, in the spirit of Christmas, we will have a little Christmas party tonight. Splendid idea, by the way, Professor Flitwick. So, in here, at dinnertime, you may gather for dancing and festivities! Anyone who is finished their breakfast is free to go." Dumbledore announced. I groaned internally. What worse?

I finished my tea, not caring that it burnt my tongue, and left the table in a dash. When Bridget and the twins emerged in the girl's dormitory, I was curled up on the bed, grumbling to myself.

"Hey, Ash." Bridget smiled dreamily; I rolled my eyes, knowing her mind was occupied.

"Hey, Ashy, don't look so down, love!" Verona grinned, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, Percy totally loves you! No question!" Victoria assured me, I flinched at her words. Bad words. Even worse if they're true. Which they're not.

"Ten quid Percy'll ask her to dance!" Verona shouted.

"You're on!" Victoria responded.

"He kept on looking at you at breakfast." Bridget smiled.

"That's not unusual." Victoria shrugged.

"What?" I blinked.

"Surely you've noticed?" Verona looked incredulous.

"Noticed what?" I whined.

"He _always_ looks at you at meals," Verona said, like it was obvious, "usually out of the corner of his eye, and we saw that jam moment, he totally meant to touch your hand. Fred's teasing him about it like mad."

I felt the heat rising on my cheeks, "not true!" I argued.

My estranged friends ignored me.

"Now," Bridget said, "onto equally important and slightly relevant matters. What are we wearing to this party?"

Deliberation took most of the day; it was an hour or so before the party that everyone started figuring things out. Eventually, everyone settled on something nice. Verona was persuaded not to wear yellow, which clashed with her blond hair, Bridget was wearing black and white, a signature look for her, Victoria was caught between two very nice dresses, and I was considering wearing my Christmas present, the red satin dress.

I tried it on, and that made my mind up. It was _pretty_. It was such a lovely colour. Penelope Clearwater would go _green_ with jealousy if she saw me in this baby. My makeup consisted of smoky eye shadow, black lashes and tinted red lips. My hair was out, and I had decided that I looked better than I ever had. I silently thanked my mother for the dress, as well as giving birth to me and all. That was swell of her.

"You look amazing!" Verona exclaimed. The same could be said for her, she was wearing a knee length, electric blue dress, and, like me, had left her hair down. She was much more casual than me, and I started to feel overdressed.

"Yeah Ash, you look great!" Victoria smiled, she was wearing green.

"Percy's gonna want to tear that thing off!" Verona giggled.

"With his teeth." Victoria added.

"Wow," smiled Bridget, "and I thought _I_ looked good. You totally steal the show."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry Bridget; Oliver wants to tear your clothes off with his teeth no matter what you wear." Verona patted Bridget's shoulder, and dodged the swipe that was sent her way. Bridget and I rolled our eyes at the twins, and we left for out little Christmas party.

It was very low scale. All the guys were already there, and some of the teachers had already started chaperoning. There were a few Ravenclaw girls to come, but that was it.

"See," Verona whispered, "he can't keep his eyes off you."

Sure enough, when I glanced up, he was staring straight at me. I glared at him. There was still a firm picture in my mind of a certain black skirt.

I danced with a Ravenclaw boy (I think his name was Jason), but to tell the truth, I didn't enjoy it as much as he did. He was nice enough, but my mind was wondering back to a certain Weasley guy.

There was a slight pause between songs, and suddenly Percy was there, looking darkly determined.

"Excuse me, Jason, I think I'll cut in." his voice warned my current partner that he had no choice.

Jason grudgingly moved aside.

"See you later?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Ten quid, Victoria!" I heard Verona call in triumph.

Percy was still staring at me; the next song that came on was rather slow and romantic, as is always the case at times like these. I shrugged in what I hoped was a nonchalant way, and let him slip his hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and was reminded of this morning.

As we started to move, Percy did not permit his eyes to leave me for even a second. Our faces were close, so I didn't really have anywhere else to look but at him. It was a bizarre, tantalising feeling, having our lips so close. His hands made no attempt to slide further down my waist, and, for a moment, I felt secure.

Then I once again remembered whom I was dancing with. I almost tripped, but managed to maintain balance.

"Ashley, are you okay?" the concern in his voice threw me. We'd always disliked each other.

"I… I think I just need a minute." I was feeling dizzy, and I crossed over the floor to get a drink and a seat. He followed. I sat.

"Do you need anything?" he asked uncertainly. I stared at him.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Now it was his turn to stare.

"I just… do. I don't know. I like you, I guess." He shrugged. I tried not to let his words affect me. I couldn't really help it, though. I couldn't help liking him back.

"You're a good kisser." I blurted out. He raised his eyebrows. I blushed.

"You weren't bad yourself." He muttered, "Why did you dance with that guy?"

"Jason?" I blinked, "I don't know, what else was there to do?"

"You could have been talking to Bridget or someone." He grumbled. My eyebrows were now in danger of disappearing into my hairline.

"Bridget? Huh. You're joking. Look at her." I said, motioning over to where Bridget and Oliver were dancing, she looked delighted.

"You know," Percy mused, "You'd think the shock of him liking her would have worn off by now. Yet they both seem totally surprised by the others affection."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It's like they're still in the crush phase after a whole year. It's kind of funny, really."

Percy rolled his eyes, "you should have seen his face when he got those damned gloves. I thought he was going to cry."

I snorted. He smiled a little.

"We're kind of mean, aren't we?" I said, grinning.

"Kind of," Percy said, a wry smile crossing his face, "I think Ron is girly."

I giggled, "I think so too, but Harry is girlier."

"Snape looks like a coat rack." He continued happily. I laughed as I looked across the room and saw the resemblance.

"That Ravenclaw girl shouldn't wear that dress, it makes her look like a box." I commented, Percy grinned.

"Jason has a stupid voice. It's all high and whiny." Percy said, slightly bitter.

"Penelope Clearwater is the bitchiest person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." I don't know what made me said it. Maybe the fact it was true. But I regretted my words when I saw the shock that flitted across Percy's face. We were actually getting along.

"Really?" Percy blinked, surprised, not mad.

"Yes," I said, "I really hate her."

"Why?"

"Well…" I paused, wondering how to word this, "she's downright mean. The queen of social snobbery. She always asks what I get on tests so she can tell me she got more," I was feeling the usual indignation now, "her laugh sounds like a goose being strangled, and every time I walk into a room she starts _kissing _you. It's maddening."

Percy's face changed from surprise to triumph. I glared at him softly. What reason did he have to be happy? I'd just told him his girlfriend laughed like a goose.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." He answered; a chipper edge to his voice.

"Is this some kind of trick?" I asked, "and you're going to tell Penelope everything I said?"

"Don't be silly," he grinned, "let's dance."

Before I could think about protesting, he pulled me back onto the floor. It was a more upbeat tune now, and I could see Victoria, Verona, Fred and George doing some kind of four person tribal dance. Well, I assumed it was tribal. Everyone was edging away from them.

I had a good time, despite myself. We danced for three more songs, and at the end of the third, he kissed me. We'd already kissed, but it still felt good. I heard muttering around us. I soon came to my senses again, and told Percy that I needed to leave. And I did. Blushing madly with the taste of him still on my lips.

I still hated Percy Weasly. Honest.

I awoke to the sound of the twins giggling. It was dark, I was in my pyjamas, the curtains around my bed drawn. I heard their voices.

"He said he _loved_ me." I heard the bright excitement in her voice. I smiled to myself.

"Wow." Said one of the twins, I can't tell without seeing them.

"That's _big_." Said the other.

"I want to see if Ash is awake, I need to tell her. This is too bizarre."

"I'm awake." I called, drawing back my curtains. As soon as I had, three pyjama clad girls dove onto my bed. Verona pulled the curtains shut again, and we sat in an oval around my bed.

"Congratulations." I grinned at Bridget. She blushed.

"What does it _mean_?" she asked.

"It means he loves you!" I exclaimed.

"So how about you, Ashley? You can't escape out notice for long. We saw you and Percy! Three and a half dances! I won a bet three and a half times over!" Verona exclaimed.

"Not mentioning that pash in the middle of the dance floor." Victoria quibbled.

"I missed that!" Bridget complained.

"Oh, it was _smoking_. I never thought Percy could loosen up for long enough to snog someone properly. You've seen him and Penelope, its like two birds pecking each other. No, this was passion." Verona described vividly.

"Then again, Verona and I, and Ash, I suppose, all think that Weasley boys snog like no other." Victoria grinned.

"It's a genetic trait. So, maybe, if you and Oliver don't work out, we could hook you up with Charlie or Ron," Verona continued, "or you and Ash could work Percy in shifts."

"So, back to you, Ash. Does this mean you two are, as they say, 'an item?'" Victoria questioned.

"I, er, don't think so."

"Too bad. The Ravenclaw girls have already sent Penelope a letter. She'll be after your blood, first day back." Verona piped up.

"Great." I groaned.

"Its okay, we'll protect you." Bridget smiled.

_**First Day Back**_

They'll protect me? Huh. Right. I am unprotectable. Dead meat, sister.

I was nervous. He holiday had passed peacefully. There were only a few awkward moments with Percy, and most of the time we could manage respectable conversation. Most of the awkwardness was caused by the Weasley twins newly acquired habit of singing '_Percy and Ashy, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_,' which usually resulted in them being chased by Percy and having a silencing charm put on them. That part was funny to watch, the singing, not so much.

I was nervous because the Ravenclaw girls had spread the word. Everyone knew. Five of my classmates had already asked me, Percy Weasley? They said, I thought you _hated_ each other.

It was getting tiring. The day seemed longer, with everyone staring at me. It wasn't the fact that Percy and I kissed (though that was proving entertainment amongst Cho Chang's troupe) that was big gossip, but the fact that Penelope Clearwater was going to kill me.

I noticed a small crowd gathering around a pair of people. I joined them, peeking in between bodies, trying to crane my neck over the crowd.

"How _dare_ you!" with a sinking heart, I recognised Penelope Clearwater's voice. I shuddered, and found a spot where I could see. More people were gathering. I could spy Percy now, and Penelope's livid face.

"I come back, to find you snogged that… that slut!" she yelled at Percy. I glared at Penelope, who could not see me. I was no slut! I caught Percy's eye, and Penelope found me.

"_You_," she spat, stalking closer, people moved from her path, "You... you _life wrecker_!"

The phrase '_Dumped for a younger woman_' ran through my mind, and I giggled, despite myself. Her eyes narrowed.

"_What_ is so funny?!" she snapped.

"Oh, its nothing." I smiled, still giggling, a little. I wasn't really intimidated by her, even though she was older. I knew that the people around me were silently begging me to run, for my safety. I caught Percy's eye again, and smiled at him.

"It's something." She hissed.

"It's just… _dumped for a younger woman_!" I burst, finding the situation very funny. A few people giggled too, but most covered their mouths and passed off their laughter as coughs.

Penelope's eyes popped out of her head.

"Ash, are you okay?" Victoria said, popping up next to me.

"Yeah, we heard your deranged giggling, and thought something was up." Verona said, from my other side.

"Fine, fine." I smiled, chuckling a little.

"How dare you do this to me!?" Penelope stomped, "I used to think you were such a sweet girl, but now I see you're a… a…"

"Slut?" I interjected.

"Yeah!" she yelled.

"I never thought you were sweet," I mused, "you're clearly a bitch."

Penelope stood there in deadly silence.

"Yeah, well, you always look like a slut and… and your skirt is too short!"

She had said it. My eyes narrowed.

"My skirt is _fine_." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Ohhh… you've done it now Penny." Verona said happily.

"Insulting the skirt, a serious offence." Victoria grinned.

"She snogged the last person who said that," Verona said seriously, "you might have met him, his name is Percy Weas-"

"I KNOW HIS NAME, HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!!" Penelope screamed, and dove at me. I screeched and tried to get out of the way, but Penelope was determined to injure me.

She scratched down my arm, and I bit into her shin, she screamed, she kicked me in the stomach and jumped on top of me, she started banging my head into the floor. There was lots of screaming, biting, kicking, pulling and scratching in the minutes to follow.

Eventually, and luckily (Penelope was winning) McGonagall came to the rescue, she magiked us apart and yelled at Penelope for a good five minutes, and me for a little less, and then ordered the both of us to the hospital wing. I had to be carried on a magical stretcher. I felt like an idiot. The twins, of course, walked up alongside me, and told me their thoughts about the fight.

When they got to the bit where they told me that my biting Penelope's knee was 'awesome' McGonagall ordered them away. I waved at people who I knew as I passed in a floating stretcher, and at the hospital wing, Penelope and I were separated by a room's breadth. Our curtains were closed, for good measure.

I explained to McGonagall that Penelope was trying to kill me for snogging Percy over Christmas, but I don't think she got it. She did fade away after that, though.

"Hey!" Bridget said brightly, the twins in tow.

"Hi." I managed. My jaw hurt where Penelope had elbowed it, in an attempt to gouge out my eyes, I assumed.

They stayed for a little while, but had to go eventually, I sighed.

I was considering the novelty of falling asleep at five, when Percy walked in. I blushed, and tried to move, he stopped me.

He had flowers. I blushed harder.

"Hey," he smiled lightly, "I got you gerberas."

"My favourite." I smiled, he put them by my bedside table and sat in the chair Bridget had been using.

"So…" he started nervously.

"So…" I sighed.

"I love you." He said, rather passionately.

I started choking. He looked concerned.

"You," gasp, "love," choke, "me?" splutter.

"Yes." He looked very serious, but that could have been his normal expression.

"Seriously?"

"Am I ever not serious?"

"But _seriously_?"

"I love you, Ashley Mordant. I've loved you for a long time."

"Oh…" I blinked, "me too."

He stared at me for a moment, I blushed.

"I don't mean I love me, I mean, I don't hate me, and I'm not emo or anything. But what I meant was I love you, er, it was supposed to be less complicated than that." I blabbed.

Percy just smiled softly, and kissed me.

"Just _one_ question," I asked, breaking away from the kiss.

He wore an amused expression, "yes?"

"I can wear my skirt any length I want now, right?"

He rolled his eyes and resumed kissing me. I broke away again.

"No! Seriously! I want to know!" I exclaimed, he once again kissed me, a little rougher.

"_Percy_," I whined, "I really want to know."

"Shhh!" he hushed, "you're interrupting." and continued kissing me.

I huffed, but joined in enthusiastically enough.

Oh, don't look at me like that!

It's not like I _like_ him or anything…

* * *

Remember to review, otherwise I will become depressed and unable to write.


End file.
